Nobody's Home
by ColdHeartedCrystal
Summary: Not a songfic. Courtney has been friends with Bridgette for a long time. When a new boy moves in, Bridgette falls in love with him only she already has a boyfriend. Can Courtney help her or will things end badly for both of them? TDI/A/WT never happens.
1. A Promise

**A/N: Hey guys! Crystal here and this is my first Total Drama fanfiction.**

**I've had this idea in mind for a while. I don't know why but I have this weird obsession of using Bridgette and Courtney with Avril Lavigne songs and this is my favorite song. This is not a songfic but the song will be used later on.**

**Summary: Courtney has been friends with Bridgette for a long time. When a new boy moves in, Bridgette falls in love with him only she already has a boyfriend. Can Courtney help her or will things end badly for both of them?**

**TDI/A/WT never happens.**

**The story is told in Courtney's POV but it will go to Normal POV on some occasions.**

**Contains: Character death (later on), swearing, some of my own OCs, and some characters MIGHT be a little OOC (more notably Courtney and Bridgette).**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say so...**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Total Drama. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV. I do own the character description and idea of Bridgette's parents and Courtney's mother and Mrs. Chen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

**11 years ago…**

Toronto, Ontario.

A silver colored car pulled up in front of a kindergarten. A woman who was probably in her late 20s came out. She had long brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She had beautiful onyx colored eyes. She was wearing a business uniform that was colored navy blue. It was a navy blue jacket with blue jeans and a white shirt underneath with a red tie. She had red socks with black shoes on. She went to the back of the car and opened the door. "Come on out Courtney. We're here."

From the door, a small girl who resembled her mother came out. It was her first day of kindergarten, only she was nervous to go onto the playground. She had her short brown hair tied into two small pigtails. She had freckles on her face and her sweet onyx eyes showed fear. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with a white jacket over it that was unzipped showing it and the white "C" on her shirt. She was wearing a green skirt that reached to her knees. She had lavender colored socks with tan colored shoes. On her back, she had a pink backpack that had a crown on it that had a "P" in a sky blue colored lettering in a cursive fashion.

She clutched onto her mother's hand and said "I don't want to go..."

Her mother bent down to match her daughter's height and said "Oh honey, I know the first step is always scary but you'll pull through. I promise. Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"But I like staying home with you and daddy and playing with my toys."

"I know you do Courtney." she said with her soft voice "But I promise your first day of kindergarten will be a very memorable day."

"Hello there!"

Both of them looked up to see a woman who was probably in her early 20s. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes. She had a red t-shirt on and beautiful blue earrings. She was wearing green jeans with a pair of black shoes. "And who do we have here?"

"Tell the lady your name dear."

Courtney looked up at her mother then back at the woman. "C-Courtney..." she said nervously.

"Ah yes, Courtney Marlowe." said the lady checking her clipboard. She checked off a name from the list. "Glad to see you're here! My name is Mrs. Chen and I'll be your teacher!"

She held her hand out for Courtney to shake. Courtney slowly reached out and shook her hand. "We're going to have a good time!" she said.

As if by cue, another family arrived. This time, there was a man who was in his early thirties. He had blonde hair that seemed spiked up. He had clear blue eyes. He had a beard that was the same color as his hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black and white shoes. He had a little girl who had blonde hair like him only her eyes were green. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a blue jacket that was zipped up. She had a pair of blue jeans on and blue and white sneakers. She looked towards Courtney and waved at her. Courtney waved back at her while giving her a shy smile.

Mrs. Chen looked at the blonde haired girl and said "Hello! And what's your name?"

"Bridgette." she said in a sweet tone.

Courtney noticed how the little girl wasn't scared at all. She was much more brave than her. Mrs. Chen checked her clipboard and said "Ah yes. Bridgette Greene?"

She nodded her head happily. Mrs. Chen smiled at her and said "You're quite the energetic little girl! The other children who have arrived are in the playground in the back."

Mrs. Chen looked down at Bridgette and Courtney and said "I'll tell everyone when everyone has arrived. Meanwhile, why don't you two go play and make some new friends?"

Bridgette nodded her head while Courtney shyly said "O-okay..."

The man went down to Bridgette and said "Behave, okay Bridge? I don't want to hear anything bad on your first day of kindergarten."

"I promise I'll be good daddy." she said.

"You be good too Courtney." said Courtney's mother.

Courtney nodded, still too shy to say anything. Bridgette took her hand and ran off to the backyard. Bridgette stopped when they arrived at the playground. She walked in with Courtney right behind her although she was still holding onto her hand. There, other children were playing with one another. She could see a boy with shaggy blonde hair helping a little girl with curly brown hair. Bridgette was smiling from the sight of all the children. She looked at Courtney and said "Are you excited for our first day?"

"I'm kinda nervous actually."

"Nervous about what?" asked Bridgette. "I think this is gonna be great! I mean, the teacher's really nice so that's a good start."

"I know." replied Courtney "But I actually feel more nervous if I'll make any friends here..."

"I'm sure you will!" said Bridgette while putting a supportive hand on Courtney's shoulder. "How about you play with me? I'll be your first friend!"

Courtney looked at her and said "You will?"

"Sure!" said Bridgette. She grabbed her hand again and said "Come on! We'll go play in the sandbox!"

As she ran with her again, Courtney was smiling at Bridgette. She appreciated the kindness Bridgette was giving her even though they barely knew each other. When they arrived at the sandbox, Bridgette asked "So Courtney. I saw your mom. She looks like a very nice lady."

"Thanks." said Courtney. "She works as a lawyer. One day, I want to be like her. She's a very good lawyer."

"You already know what you want to be huh? That's so cool!" said Bridgette "I'm a natural born surfer! My mommy tells me that I learned how to surf before I learned how to walk. Although I'm pretty clumsy when I walk."

"You were fine when you were running with me." said Courtney in defense for her friend.

"I know." replied Bridgette "Normally, I'm fine but there are those moments where I get my foot tangled into things like rope and I manage to fall and cause something bad to happen. That happened when I was four. I accidently caused my dad's drink to spill on his clothes."

Courtney giggled a bit at the thought "Ouch." she said "Did you get in trouble?"

"No." replied the sweet blonde "My dad knew I didn't mean to do it. But when I grow up, I want to become the best surfer ever!"

The brunette smiled at her and said "Looks like you know what you want to be already."

Bridgette smiled at her and said "My mom said that it was like I was born to be one with water."

"You must really like your mother." said Courtney.

"Oh yeah!" said Bridgette "She's like my best friend! But that doesn't mean I don't get along with my dad. He likes me too and I like him and I still like to make more friends! The more friends, the merrier."

It was silent for a few moments until Bridgette said "Oh I know!"

Courtney looked at her. "Courtney, will you be my friend? I like you already and you look like you could use someone to be by your side."

She pointed a finger to herself and said "I promise that I'll always help you out with any and every sort of problem."

The young brunette smiled and said "Okay!"

Bridgette smiled and said "Okay. You promised and now you have to keep that promise."

"I will." said Courtney.

As the years went by, Courtney and Bridgette have been together for a long time. Not once has their promise been broken. The two girls continued helping each other over and over. Things were fine.

Until high school...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I'll be honest. I don't think that was a good ending.**

**Anyways, did you like it? Or hate it?**

**Please tell me in the reviews.**

**Until the next update.**


	2. Present Day

**A/N: I finally have another chapter up. I'm so glad. II had to prepare for exams and I was going through a lot of writer's block. I re-did this chapter like three times because I wasn't pleased with what I was trying to put out. I absolutely despise writer's block...**

**But now I finally have the next chapter of my story up and ready and I've finished exams. And I also think I made Courtney a little OOC... oh well... I'm not perfect.**

**So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its contents**

* * *

><p>The day Bridgette and I first met was the best day ever. It's the best memory I have and I'll never forget it. I love hanging out with Bridgette. She's the greatest friend anyone could have. We liked different things.<p>

I gained an interested in politics and law. I wanted to become a corporate lawyer when I grew up.

Bridgette was different. She cared about the environment and loved sports but her favorite by far was surfing.

Even though we were different in some ways, that didn't stop us from being friends.

When kindergarten ended, we ended up in the same elementary school for the next couple of years and now we're attending the same high school.

The promise we made when were first met hadn't been broken once. I always kept my promise to help Bridgette whenever she needed it. Neither of us ever took advantage of the other with our promise.

I'm glad I'm friends with Bridgette. Because of her, I love every little moment of life. She's helped me with so many things and no matter what, I'd return the favor. She's the reason I've got a hot boyfriend.

His name is Duncan Miller.

He's the bad boy at our school. If there were two other words to describe him, they would be punk and delinquent.

Back in grade eight, I wasn't interested in him but he took a liking to me. He'd always flirt with me and mess around with me. He'd constantly bother me by giving me nicknames. The most common one he gave me was "princess". He bothered me a lot and I never liked it. During our freshman year, Bridgette encouraged me to go out with Duncan which I did and before I knew it, we were in a relationship.

After that, I totally owed Bridgette after that so I helped hook her up with the guy she was crushing on, Geoff Olivers.

Geoff was the party guy at our school. He was known for throwing the best parties at school. I'm not sure what it is about him that Bridgette sees in him but I think it's because of the fact he lives for the moment. He's always encouraging others to be less uptight and more relaxed.

I'm one of the "uptight" people Geoff keeps trying to convince. Normally, I'd just ignore since he can be really annoying. Either way, I'm glad he's with Bridgette and I guess I kinda see what Bridgette likes about him.

Since she helped me hook up with Duncan, I had to help her.

I didn't like breaking a promise so there was no way I was going to throw away the opportunity to hook Bridgette up with Geoff as a way to pay her back.

Now we were in high school. It had been one week since we started grade eleven. We had a few classes together but even if we didn't have all of our classes with one another, I didn't mind. We weren't the type of friends who'd suffer if we weren't together 24/7 like these two girls I knew named Katie Thompson and Sadie Groves. I remember Bridgette and I hearing them whining to Principal McLean about putting them into the same classes. I couldn't help but laugh at Principal McLean's misfortune since he was in charge of the school schedules.

We were at my house working on our Math homework for Mr. Asher. I was writing down all the equations that were required to complete the questions. Mr. Asher was a bit of a strict teacher but he wasn't that bad. He always wanted us to show our work wherever; homework, tests, it didn't matter. The questions weren't so hard for me. They were all fairly easy only I wasn't sure if that was the same case for Bridgette. I looked up from my work and saw Bridgette struggling with a question. "Having trouble Bridge?"

She looked up at me and said "Yeah. Maybe you can help."

"You know I will."

Bridgette sent a playful smile and turned her book to my direction. "I'm having problems at question six."

I read the question. When I was done, I showed her how to complete the question and made sure she understood. "Oh alright! So that's how you do it."

She looked at me and said "Thanks Courtney."

"Don't mention it. We have a promise we said we'd keep."

Bridgette laughed a bit and said "Now you sound like we're eight again."

We both laughed. I remember I did the exact same thing back then as well. "Either way, we will promised that we'd be loyal to one another to the end."

"Right. To the end."

When we were done joking around, we started doing our homework again. When we had finished our homework, we went downstairs for a snack. I looked inside the pantries and asked "What would you like?"

"I don't know. Anything will be fine as long there's nothing that came from animals."

"Oh right. Don't worry. I'll make sure no animals were harmed."

Bridgette is a vegetarian. If there's one thing she loves besides surfing and Geoff, it would be animals. She cares a lot for animals, especially dolphins. She doesn't like to eat any meat. It's easy for her to keep up her vegetarian diet when she's around me and her parents. Even though she's a vegetarian, she has been teased about her weight especially by the queen bee Heather Roberts.

I opened up the fridge and found some apples. I decided they'd be better than nothing. I took two red apples from the fridge. I held one out for Bridgette to see and said "Want an apple?"

"Sure." she replied.

I handed her the apple and we started to have our snack. While we were eating, Bridgette started a conversation. "Hey Courtney. Did you know there's gonna be a new student at our school?"

"Really?" I said surprised "I didn't know."

"Geoff heard it from DJ. He comes from Calgary. His dad got a job here in Muskoka so they had to move here. I heard he'll be starting at our school in three days. His dad already enrolled him so it shouldn't be long before we start seeing him in some of our classes."

"That's interesting. Can't wait to see what he's like."

There was a brief silent but only because I was eating my apple. When we were finished, we put the cores in a compost box my mom had put out. Bridgette was the one who suggested to my mom to start using scraps as compost. My mom as the one who decided to take Bridgette's advice and did so. When we were walking back to my room, I asked "What else do you know about him?"

"Honestly, that's all I know" she told me "But I'm sure we'll be able to see more of him soon."

She looked at the time and said "Oh crap it's almost 5:30. I told my mom I'd be home by then."

We quickly went back to my room. She collected her things into her backpack and went for the door. "See you tomorrow Courtney!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all for the first chapter.**

**Honestly, I think this chapter sucked. And the ending sucked. I know I'm gonna have to do a LOT better on this story from here on out.**

**Anyways on a quick note, I'm probably not gonna be able to update in a while since in July I'm going to China and I'm not sure if they have fanfiction there. I mean, I've been there before and all I know is that they don't have YouTube. If they do have fanfiction in China, then I'm going to be happy since I was hoping to update my stories this summer. Even though so far I've only got two in progress.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say.**

**Until the next update!**

**Please review. I'd like to know if my story is any good.**

**Crystal out.**


End file.
